


ephemeral

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Ephemeral.





	ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Nakamaru eyes the unmoving man on his couch. “I don’t understand how you always end up here.”

The beautiful face hides a smile, his eyes remaining closed. “It’s relaxing.”

Nakamaru supposes that he can see a point, with the loud, fast-paced life the other has led recently. His own existence is just as busy, but not nearly as flashy in comparison.

“Uh… can I get you anything?” he asks awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. “Jin?”

“Hmm?” Jin stretches a little as his eyes slit open, regarding Nakamaru’s presence in his own living room like he’s seeing him for the first time. “Just the pleasure of your ugly face is enough.”

Nakamaru laughs despite the insult. It can’t really be considered an insult if it’s a compliment in disguise, anyway. He would think that there’s actually something wrong if Jin _doesn’t_ take a stab at his face at every opportunity.

With what looks like a ton of effort, Jin pulls himself up enough to free one of the couch cushions and stares at Nakamaru pointedly until the other takes the seat. Jin’s head immediately flops onto Nakamaru’s knees, hair all over his lap and Nakamaru’s fingers naturally gravitate towards it, pushing it out of his face and stroking his hairline in that comforting way he’s loved ever since he was a little brat.

Now he’s just a big brat, demanding Nakamaru’s attention like always, but Nakamaru welcomes it because it’s different from the way Jin treats the others. Even after all this time it’s like Jin needs something from him, approval or affection or whatever keeps him coming back time after time. After a particularly rough day, after his grueling solo tour, after returning from Los Angeles (both times). He’s actually only back for a few days but that just serves to make Nakamaru even happier, that his estranged coworker and longtime acquaintance would take the time to laze around on his couch when he has so many other people he could impose on.

Jin falls asleep in his lap, snoring softly on his thighs and Nakamaru feels a tad shy of awesome because he can relax Jin with his touch alone. It’s a good thing Jin never feels like talking because Nakamaru has no idea what he would say in response; they’re not at all alike and Nakamaru is pants at giving advice to begin with. And Jin knows this, which is probably why he doesn’t even bother opening his mouth.

Either that or he’s just tired and using Nakamaru for his peace and quiet, taking advantage of the way.Nakamaru will cater to him without question. Nakamaru can’t bring himself to be bothered by this (likely) possibility because Jin feels to him like the younger brother he never had, the ornery little shit who doesn’t listen to him or respect him at all but still needs him for moments like this, the few and far-between where Nakamaru can make it all better simply by stroking his hair. The weight of Jin’s head in his lap is as good as any hug and his even breath a substitute for words that will never be said.

If he tries hard enough, Nakamaru can fool himself into thinking that Jin looks up to him, actually cares about him as a person underneath it all and maybe thinks of him like an older brother too.

And maybe when he leaves as fast as he had arrived, the whirlwind of Jin that leaves Nakamaru more lost in his own mind than before, Nakamaru will hear him say “Thanks, Aniki.”


End file.
